


總裁是妻女傻瓜 七夕情人節

by Rz00



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rz00/pseuds/Rz00





	總裁是妻女傻瓜 七夕情人節

午飯時間金容仙和丁輝人、安慧真一起吃飯聊天著

「歐膩，妳跟星伊歐膩有什麼計畫？今天是七夕欸！我跟嗚哩輝人晚上要去約會呢」

「幹嘛說出來！」丁輝人不好意思的說著

「那傢伙什麼都沒說…不知道今天會不會又加班…一點情調都沒有…」金容仙翻著白眼

「歐膩，搞不好星伊歐膩有準備驚喜」輝人說著

「那傢伙就是工作狂呀…晚上回家也都累得直接癱在床上，連澡都沒洗..」金容仙抱怨著

「歐膩，看得出來妳怨氣很重…」安慧真直接的說

這天文星伊倒是很準時下班，其實她早就有計畫，把小秀放到自己爸媽那邊照顧

『喂，媽，你們很久沒看到小秀了吧！』

『今天要回來吃飯嗎？我得多煮點！』

『不是啦，媽，我跟容仙今天要辦點事，可能不會回家』

文母一聽想也知道今天她要和金容仙過兩人世界

『哈哈！好，今天我就叫妳爸去接小秀了，玩得開心點』文母說完就掛掉電話

「果然是親媽，很了解我」

「年輕人，要不要買朵花送給喜歡的人？」老婆婆提著花籃向文星伊搭話

「老婆婆，您這些玫瑰我全買了」文星伊掏出錢包

「謝謝，年輕人祝妳們永浴愛河，百年好合」

文星伊拿著一束玫瑰上車，將花放在副駕駛座上

因為安慧真和丁輝人有約會，再加上今天沒有什麼人帶寵物看診，只留下金容仙整理診所

文星伊開車到彩虹動物醫院，只看到自己的老婆在裡面

「輝人跟慧真呢？」文星伊問著

「約！會！」金容仙沒好氣的說

「老婆，這裡整理好了吧！整理好我們去吃飯」

「小秀怎麼辦？」

文星伊走向金容仙，一隻手環金容仙的腰，一手撫著她的後腦杓

「別擔心，在我爸媽那呢」

「這傢伙…還不算木頭」金容仙心想

「走吧！」文星伊牽著金容仙上車

金容仙打開車門，發現座上的玫瑰花

「算妳有心」金容仙滿意的說著

文星伊一邊開車一邊傻笑著

之後她們來到了一家高級飯店的餐廳

「文總，今天帶夫人來吃飯呀！」飯店經理立刻出來迎接

「嗯，我訂的位置有留著吧！」

「當然！這邊請」

文星伊選了靠近落地窗，可以看到夜晚景色的位子

兩人彷彿又回到交往時期時的世界，眼裡只有對方，享受無人打擾的時光

吃完飯後，文星伊帶著金容仙到漢江散散步，兩人十指緊扣

「老婆，妳願意跟我牽手走一輩子嗎？」文星伊看到前方一對老夫妻，有感而發

「當然願意，我不跟妳走跟誰」

文星伊停下腳步，看著金容仙

「怎麼停下來了？」

文星伊捧著金容仙的臉吻了下去，彼此感受溫熱的氣息

「金容仙，我愛妳」

「文星伊，我也愛妳」

散完步後，文星伊又開往原本的飯店

「沒有要回家嗎？」

「我沒說今天要回家呀！」文星伊邪笑著

金容仙不禁紅了臉

文星伊到櫃檯辦理住宿手續

「您的房號是221」櫃檯人員遞給文星伊房卡

「謝謝」

文星伊打開房門，金容仙突然演技病發作

「我們這樣偷偷開房間被妳老婆發現怎麼辦？」

文星伊也配合著出演

「就是要偷偷來才刺激，而且，我老婆有點傻，不會被發現的」文星伊馬上關上門

金容仙聽到文星伊說自己有點傻，有點氣得想走出去

「去哪？妳現在可是我的情婦」

文星伊拉住金容仙，將她靠在在牆邊，直接吻上金容仙

文星伊霸道的撬開金容仙的貝齒，想要索取更多，金容仙被吻的喘不過氣，臉上帶點紅暈

文星伊抱起金容仙到床上，邊吻邊褪去衣物，文星伊熟練的解開金容仙胸罩

「老婆，妳什麼都不穿更美」文星伊依序吻著金容仙的額頭、鼻尖、鎖骨

「討厭…」

接著文星伊吸允輕咬著金容仙胸前的粉嫩頂點，手順著金容仙身體到陰部撫摸著

「老婆，妳好濕啊」

文星伊手指沾著蜜液，在金容仙陰唇遊蕩

「星…」

文星伊俯下身子輕吻著金容仙的小核，舌頭溫柔的輕舔

「啊..嗯..」

「老婆，妳的水好甜呀」

文星伊伸出兩指緩緩的插入金容仙的花穴

「啊…哈…太慢…了」

文星伊加快速度

「那這樣呢？」

「啊…不…行…又太快了…」

文星伊手指抽插速度忽快忽慢，讓金容仙彷彿快升天，置身雲端

「嗯…哼…這樣…剛..好」

文星伊更賣力地抽插

「啊…不…行…要到…了」金容仙彷彿力氣被抽光癱軟在床上，顫了顫身子

文星伊從花穴拔出手指，金容仙花穴的蜜汁順流而下

文星伊將沾滿蜜汁的手指放在金容仙唇前

「老婆，妳一次比一次還要甜呢！」

「妳越來越淫蕩了」金容仙癱在床上

文星伊抽了幾張面紙擦拭著手，抱起癱在床上的金容仙到浴室清洗

文星伊替金容仙清洗身體，對於金容仙的完美身軀，文星伊完全抵抗不了，在浴室裡的過程中又再一次激情，直到兩人精疲累盡，癱睡在床上

「鈴、鈴、鈴」飯店的morning call響起

文星伊側躺抱著金容仙，臉埋在金容仙的香肩，聽到飯店morning call接了起來

文星伊坐在床上清醒個幾秒，便起身穿衣洗漱

整理自己完後，昨晚被折騰的人還在熟睡，文星伊坐在床邊

「老婆～起來了」文星伊輕輕地搖著金容仙

「昂～再讓我多睡點」金容仙撒嬌著

文星伊親了金容仙的唇，並輕咬著她的下唇

只要金容仙賴床，文星伊就會親著她嫩唇，直到自家老婆醒來

「昂～昨天妳欺負人家成這樣，還不讓人多睡」

「今天診所沒事嗎？」文星伊問完，金容仙的手機就響了

金容仙接起電話，顯示慧真來電

『慧真呀，什麼事？』

『歐膩，今天輝人腰不太舒服，我要照顧她，今天可能到不了診所了』

『輝人不舒服呀！我知道了』

「怎麼了？」

「慧真跟輝人都來不了診所」金容仙按著腰

「妳也別去了吧！今天診所休息一天吧，我今天沒什麼事，昨天把妳折騰成這樣，當然要留下照顧妳」

「好吧」

「奇怪，今天公休嗎？」帶著毛小孩來彩虹動物醫院看診的人疑惑著

殊不知動物醫院的兩位獸醫都是運動過度無法上班


End file.
